Under a Silver Sky
by WhiteDemoness11
Summary: Kagome reflects on when things changed with Sesshomaru under a silver sky. Just a one-shot that wanted out.


It was a night like this without moon or stars.

A thick layer of clouds hung upon the sky keeping those cellestial beings from my view. Instead a silver fog seemed to blanket the sky with a magical sheen.

Was it sheer stupidity that eve that I went out from the camp to think on the past?

Or was it some foretelling of fate? A whisper against my senses that carried me forth as it has so many times before.

I'm no longer a teenager but a woman grown. No more am I mistaken for my previous life as Kikiyo, I have made my own legend. Clad in a fighting kimono with my hair falling about me loose I thought nothing as I took a small dagger to join the bow and arrows I always have.

Sango was a harsh teacher and she insisted in our years after the close calls with Naraku I learn something. My innate clumsiness insisted only a dagger or my own hands would be safe. Still against -him- they were useless.

He was watching me for some time I believe as I regarded the silver sky.

He smirked when I caught my breath not from his aura-nay by this time I was well used to his presence-but the beauty of Him under the sky.

Why do they call the moon a goddess when her form could not possibly compare to His beauty under that shimmering blanket casting a diffused light.

Sesshomaru.

We stood there for the length and breath of the nightingales song. I do not know which of us took the step forward, it was to talk I presume. We often talked, he is one of the only ones whom I can speak advanced subjects with. I miss my time in the modern era since the well closed.

Yet when this moon born lord is before me I never do think of my era despite the fact that our talks are peppered with ideas I learned then.

All I can think of is him.

Arrogant that he is, he knows and loves that my mind whilst discussing the way light refracts or comparing philosophies of the youkai and human religions is ever on him.

It was Sesshomaru who taught me caution with others, my cheerful trusting nature tempered by sense until my abilities at discerning ones intentions can rival his nose for lies.

Sesshomaru is the one who convinced me that my knowledge of the future could be used to save the Youkai race and help prepare them for the blending in that would be necessary. To counter the rising dangers of the human adaptability.

I think despite all he taught me, and the list is ever growing longer, Sesshomaru is most content with one thing however.

Sesshomaru, the great lord of the west, taught me what it means to feel cherished.

On a night much like this one he came to me as we spoke. When he left it was with the barest caress to my hand that was suddenly holding a delicate comb.

The next time my arm was draped with a bracelet of silver and topaz that reminded me of his eyes.

My shoulder he lingered on, after a long evening of speaking on the subject of time. His eyes were unusually dark then. I was not terribly surprised at the warm haori left about them. It was becoming winter.

Three times more did he visit me before the next gift, never providing an answer and expecting me to never question.

Something told me not to. Something that declared these moments and gifts sacred.

When he touched those deadly claws to my neck his eyes were molten. I remember smiling, leaning into his touch slightly before he vanished. A glittering pendant of jade about my neck.

My cheek was the first time since this started he touched me without leaving a gift. Instead he and I took pleasure in the pads of his fingers and thumb stroking my face. I remember closing my eyes and sighing happily.

The next time he appeared for some reason I had made certain I was in everything given so far. It was unspoken, he wanted to see his gifts on me. I wanted to show them.

The look in his suddenly unguarded eyes for even a moment was worth it.

I finally realized his eyes were always guarded with me even during our talks. Sesshomaru was afraid. Afraid of a slip of a woman who might hurt him.

He was afraid of this acceptance we had come to.

I was a miko and he was a demon.

I was a human and he an Inu.

We would both live forever, he by his blood and myself from the Shikon.

For the first time he did not come to speak with me on our usual subjects. Instead Sesshomaru stood before me and I was reminded that despite his hundreds of years, the Taiyoukai was still little more then a teen in demon years himself.

"This Sesshomaru will kiss you."

He was so shy in his own way, and I knew how hard those words were.

"Sesshomaru, you have never needed to ask."

I do not know when we became more then friends. I do know that from the moment he left the comb I was fully aware of his intentions.

It was the sweetest kiss of my life. Never before had it occurred to me that he would have not kissed another, dogs do not kiss. Sesshomaru never had a reason to.

That was his way of asking for my hand, but he knew he always had it since that night under the silver sky.

It was just his way.

As it was mine to understand and take his heart into my keeping whilst I gave him mine.

Under such a night as this, I learned passion.

"Come."

He holds out his hand to me, and as always I go. My secret. My lover and beloved.

For the length of the nightingales song. 


End file.
